Old Secrets
by FictionFactory
Summary: Wall-E and Eve have been living happy lives and one day on a stroll they go into the Axiom to look around for the first time in a century. When Eve activates her four sister probes, her past is revealed and new enemies form. I do not own Wall-E or others
1. Activation

Old Secrets

**Prolouge**

Wall-E and Eve shared a wonderful life together, both full of love for eachother. They lived on earth and have been for the last century, each working hard at making their home more livable. Captain McCrea was growing old and was thinking about retiring his job. People wondered who would replace him.

Many robots worked each day cleaning, planting and growing. Humans and robots lived together in harmony and no hatred ever came from anyone. Life seemed perfect. But the simple fact is life isn't perfect. Something was bound to happen at some point and it did. How did it happen? Well this is the story.

**Chapter 1: Activation**

Wall-E and Eve were out on a stroll through the city. The inhabitants on earth had decided to call it Life. As they strolled they held hands, Eve's eyes in upward crescents displaying her happiness and Wall-E making a joyful beep now and again to also display his emotions. Eve giggled and they continued their stroll. As they rolled and hovered, Eve decided that maybe a look in the Axiom would be fun, and so lead Wall-E in too. It was an odd sight to see when they entered and it gave them a case of déjà vu.

Wall-E and Eve hadn't been back to the axiom in a century; in fact, no one but the repair bots had entered the axiom to manufacture spare parts. What was really interesting was the fact that everything seemed untouched. The hover chairs were right were they had last seen them and all the lights remained on. Eve, although still very familiar with the Axiom's inner working's, couldn't help but be curious at how everything had been preserved for a century. "Ohhhh." She hummed. Wall-E was eager to explore the Axiom in search of valuables.

"Wall-E search?" Wall-E asked Eve.

Eve giggled. "Yes, meet here one hour?" Wall-e nodded his approval and they were off.

Wall-E headed down toward the lead-o-deck and Eve headed toward the rocket bay. As she entered the large room, memories flashed back to her. Memories of before she meet Wall-E and the planets she visited in that time. She shivered; those were days she hated to remember. Meeting Wall-E had changed her in ways she couldn't have imagined.

Suddenly her flashback was over and she headed toward the rocket. As she neared it, an alarm went off. A female computer voice spoke.

"Unauthorized entry; Please verify authorization."

Eve was startled, "Eve, Probe One."

A moment passed and the computer spoke again. "Accepted." The doors on the rocket began to open and four probes, identical to Eve, were placed under five blue lights. The first light, which was vacant, Eve recognized as hers. Curiosity took control of her robotic instinct to stay away. Each robot looked exactly like Eve. The only difference was that they had gathered dust for a long amount of time as M-O wasn't around to clean.

"Probes Activated." Said the computer.

In order from left to right, each EVE probe activated from left to right and emitted a sound like Eve did, doing it in such a way that it seemed to echo. Each probe spoke three words.

"EVE Probe Two"

"EVE Probe Three"

"EVE Probe Four"

"EVE Probe Five"

And then, in perfect unison they spoke;

"What is directive, Probe One?"


	2. Wrong

_**Hello everyone, this is chapter 2. Sorry for making the last chapter so short, and also make sure to be a little patient with my writing style, as I'm not so used to making Fanfics. I hope to make the story improve as it starts really moving.**_

**Chapter 2: Wrong**

Eve looked at the replicas curiously. Each one had the same sleek body and design. Eve was a bit scared to see how closely they resembled herself and decided to make them appear different.

"Probe Two" said Eve. "Change eye."

"Color?" asked the probe.

"Red." responded Eve.

The probe's eyes restarted and red colored eyes shown off her screen.

Eve made each eye color different. Probe three had pink eyes, probe four had violet, and probe five's eyes were green.

All five probes then spoke again. "What is next directive?"

Eve was disgusted. Did the probes have any emotions whatsoever? She decided that it would be their directive.

"Develop emmoottions." Eve struggled with the last word. She still had trouble with complete sentences.

All four probes spoke once again in unison, "Directive confirmed."

Eve still felt creepy around these probes; it seemed odd for them not to have emotions of any kind. Then she remembered that all robots required a certain amount of time to learn enough to develop feelings. Humans were different. She wasn't sure why.

Eve decided she would go check on Wall-E to see if he had gotten into any trouble. As she turned to leave, all four probes turned toward her. Eve realized that it would be better to take them to the city and give them jobs to work on.

"Follow me." said Eve. All four probes followed Eve out the hanger doors into the vacant hallways of the Axiom.

"Ohhhhh." All four probes hummed in unison, evidently working on their directive. Eve sighed; next she would need to teach them individuality.

Eve turned past the repair ward toward the lead-o-deck. Wall-E could be seen in the distance.

Once Wall-E spotted Eve he yelled, "Evah!" The four probes, noticing the noise, each aimed their ion cannons toward Wall-E and fired. "Woow." said Wall-E, as he hurriedly cubed himself into his box.

Eve was angry and aimed her own cannon at the probes. Confused, they put away their weapons. Thankfully none of the shots hit their target. Eve was thankful that it took her a long time to figure out how to aim precisely.

"Not hurt Wall-E!" she said furiously. Her eyes now displayed anger. "Wall-E?" said the probes. Eve pointed to her companion with her other fin. "Ohhhh." said the probes.

Eve sighed again. These probes were starting to get annoying. "Wall-E!" called Eve. "Evah?" said Wall-E. He slowly lifted his head of his cube and was trembling a little.

Suddenly he noticed the other probes. "Evah? Confused." said Wall-E.

Eve put away her cannon now that she felt that he was safe. "Other Eve's." said Eve. "Ohhhh." Wall-E said, obviously forgetting that the probes had just fired upon him.

"Ohhhh." repeated the probes. Wall-E was very interested now and took his time to study them.

Eve felt a hint of jealousy. "Wall-E find?" she said, somewhat annoyed.

Wall-E turned towards Eve. "Evah, look!" he took out a funny looking device from inside his compartment. It seemed to be a container of some kind, shaped like a semis circle. In fact, it looked just as sleek as Eve and the probes next to her.

Eve became interested as well. "Ohhh." then, sensing an echo, she interrupted it before it happened. "Wall-E and probes, going to colony." Eve then hurriedly started towards the exit.

"Evah, wait!" called Wall-E, as he rushed to catch up. It took him a second to catch up, and the probes followed as well.

Eve stopped, and noticed Wall-E pointing to her hand. She transformed it into fingers, and the probes watched intently as Wall-E and Eve held hands and then touched each others heads to form a spark. Something clicked in the probes minds. Something was definitely wrong.

_**Don't really know how long this will seem when I post it so if it seems a little short, then sorry. I will include Captain McCrea in the story later on and I haven't decided if I should bring Auto back.**_


	3. Kidnapped

_**This chapter was a bit short also. It seems to be becoming a habit to make my chapters short. I hope you like it.**_

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped**

Each probe was assigned a job in the community. Eve also felt that this would help make them more independent. The probes had reached a new level of thought and had chosen names. Probe two was called Red, probe three called herself Pinky, probe four decided on Violet, and probe five went with Lime. Each probe began showing emotions after a week in the community. Quick flashes of intense energy were dangerous to anyone who was nearby. One human had gotten a black eye. The probes made sure to stay away from humans whenever possible.

Eve and Wall-E continued doing what they did every day, Wall-E trying to get home early to study the strange object he had found on the Axiom. Wall-E had found a compartment under the holo-detector, and inside was the device. He hadn't told Eve, as he didn't want her to return it. Whatever it was, it intrigued Wall-E, and everyday he looked for a way to activate it or open the inside.

Two weeks had gone by. Wall-E and Eve were watching Hello Dolly in their truck. As they watched they held hands and deeply enjoyed the moment. Suddenly a noise from outside startled Eve. She turned and activated her ion cannon.

"Evah?" asked Wall-E.

"Stay." said Eve. She approached with caution and went into the darkness. As she surveyed the area she saw a white egg-shape about three yards away. She sighed; it was one of her sister probes. She put away her cannon and hovered toward the probe.

"Hello?" she asked, not certain which probe it was. The probe activated and Eve instantly knew it was Red.

"Red, why active, sleep mo…" suddenly Eve realized something. Now that Red was close, Eve could see Red's angry eyes as well as her ion cannon aimed directly at Eve. Eve backed up a little.

"Red, what going on?" Eve said; her eyes in fear. She forgot about her own cannon. Suddenly the other probes appeared out of the darkness, each one holding up their cannons toward Eve. Eve remembered her cannon now and activated it. Their they were, all four probes aiming at Eve. At this distance, although Eve had a better aim, one shot was bound to hit her. Eve was built to withstand her weapon type, but would have to deactivate to recover.

"Wall-E!" yelled Eve, and then Red fired. Wall-E heard her shout, and came to assist.

"Evah!" yelled Wall-E, "Evah?" but Eve was nowhere to be seen.

*********

"Can memory deleted?" said a voice. "No, but covered yes." said another. Eve awoke with a start.

She was in a room, on the axiom by the look of it. Two probes, Red and Lime, were hovering next to her. She was on a table, which seemed to have been used for operations.

Once she was aware of where she was and who was in the room, she tried activating her cannon. Nothing happened and then she noticed her right fin had been removed.

"There is no need for your weapon at the moment." said Red. Eve was surprised at her sudden ability to articulate so well.

"What I doing here?" asked Eve. "You are here because we will give you new directive." said Red.

_That's weird _thought Eve. _It almost sounded like…_ and then she understood. The other probes had connected to her through her brain, so their voices were inside her head. She tried doing the same.

"_What new directive?" She asked. "You are to activate the rocket and take us to the Enterprise; the Auto Pilot on that ship will be willing to destroy the humans on earth to follow his directive." said Red. _

Eve wanted to protest but she thought it would be best to gather as much information to save the humans. _"Why can't the Axiom's Auto-pilot do it instead?" asked Eve. Suddenly Red looked disgusted. _

"_When we activated him, the first thing he noticed were the plants outside. Then all he did was moan about not fulfilling his directive. We had to shut him down." _

"_I will never cooperate!" _Eve said. She had heard enough; it was time to leave. She flew off the table and through the door before Red or Lime had a chance to activate their cannons.

Red turned to Lime. "You have controller?" asked Red. "Yes." said Lime. "Activate."

In the distance Eve could be seen searching for an exit of some kind. She noticed her energy level was dropping.

"_Nighty night, probe one." _said Red.

Eve desperately tried to continue moving, but it was already too late. She went into sleep mode and was still.

_**Hopefully I'll post another chapter before the day is up.**_


	4. Forgotten

_**I was able to finish this chapter before the end of the day. Things should get a bit more interesting from here.**_

**Chapter 4: Forgotten**

"Evah" yelled Wall-E frantically, "EVAH!"

Wall-E rolled into his truck and searched for a flashlight. Hastily, he attached it to the side of his box, and rolled out into the darkness. "Evaahhh!" he called again. No answer.

Wall-E searched for twenty minutes before deciding he had to go to the captain. He rolled down the street and stopped in front of a little home. Wall-E went to the door and knocked as hard as he could with his claw. The door opened.

There stood Captain McCrea; his face had wrinkles and he limped slightly when he walked. He was still overweight as he hadn't fully recovered from the lower gravity on the Axiom, but he was in good health. He smiled when he saw Wall-E.

"Hello Wall-E." he said cheerfully. And then, sensing something was wrong, he added, "What happened?"

"Eve missing," said Wall-E "Wall-E search evvveerywhere."

The captain showed deep concern. "Follow me to the transport shuttle. We'll start up a search party."

The captain went to get his hover chair and floated out with Wall-E toward the old transport shuttles.

"Destination?" asked the computer.

"Midtown" replied the captain. The transport shuttle whizzed away toward the dense part of the city at a hundred miles per hour.

"Evah." said Wall-E to himself. Where had she gone?

-----

The city was busy with lights and robots whose jobs were to maintain the city at night. Their were many people but everyone took care to not pollute and keep the city a clean place. The captain and Wall-E were just arriving. He spotted Burn-E and moved towards him.

"Burn-E?" said the captain. Burn-E turned and saw the captain and Wall-E. He did his best to salute and made a welcoming beep.

"Burn-E I need you to gather up everyone, and I mean everyone. We're mounting a search party. Tell everyone to meet at the city hall. Use the holograms if you have to." Burn-E nodded and immediately set to work. The captain led Wall-E toward the town hall. After they had reached it, a crowd of humans and robots were beginning to form as they followed. The town hall was very large and spacious, enough to fit at least a thousand people (or robots) inside. The Captain and Wall-E went on to the stage and the Captain explained the situation.

"Everybody, we have lost a friend. Eve has gone missing. We must find her. There will be three groups. Group one will search north town, group two will search south town. Group three will search the Axiom. Keep in mind this is very important. Eve is the reason we are here today. Alright, let's start organizing groups. Burn-E, gather the robots and…"

Wall-E lost the captains speech. He was thinking about where Eve would probably be.

"Okay people, lets start moving." finished the captain. "Wall-E, we'll join group three. The probes are also missing. I have a funny feeling they'll probably be aboard the Axiom." Wall-E nodded. It seemed that it was probable, but Wall-E couldn't understand why the kidnapper, whoever the kidnapper was, would take Eve and her probes to the Axiom. Did the kidnapper want something from the Axiom?

-----

"How's going?" asked Red.

"Near completion." responded Lime.

All four probes were huddled around Eve. Wires were connected from Eve's core to the computer. Violet and Pinky were growing impatient, and showed signs of boredom. Red sighed; she could never have imagined being independent a week ago, but now she was the most independent of the probes; besides Eve of course. Red envied Eve and her power; how she had gone on so many missions and lived so many years while Red and the other probes stayed in storage. She decided that after this mission Eve would need to be deactivated. Red would have already done that hadn't it been for the fact that the probes needed Eve's guidance. The problem was they couldn't follow the directive that Auto had given them with Eve in her current state of mind. That's why they'd decided that her memory would need to be removed; but, as Eve was created separately and was engineered with extra security, they couldn't remove anything from her system. They could, however, move select memories to an alternate location in her central core. Red had decided that they would "Cover up" her memories of being with Wall-E to return her to her previously hostile state.

"Cover up success." said Lime. "Activating probe one."

Eve's eyes flickered and fired up. Her body activated with a hum, and she hovered for a moment. Then she quickly spun around and attempted to move her right arm. She again realized it wasn't attached to her body.

Eve turned and spoke. "Where has arm been put?" she said firmly. "WHERE IS WEAPON!?" The probes were startled at her reaction and it took Eve a second to calm down.

"_Probe one, what is the last thing you remember?" asked Red._ Eve was shocked to hear the probe's voice in her head. She decided to mimic the probe.

"_The last thing I remember was being activated on the surface of earth. I was alerted to a noise behind me. I turned and fired my cannon. I waited for a second to see if anything was still moving, and now I find myself in this room."_

Red thought for a second. _"Do you remember anything else after you landed?" _

"_No."_ lied Eve. She didn't want this probe to know of her emotional response to the wide skies and her joy flight.

"_Good." said Red. _

"_You have a new directive."_


	5. Leaving so soon

_**I'm not really too happy with this chapter, but I guess it isn't bad.**_

**Chapter 5: Leaving so soon**

"_A new directive!?" exclaimed Eve. "You have no authorization to give me a new directive. I am programmed to complete my first directive before I continue on to a new one."_

Red went over to a button and pressed it. A hatch opened and through it the night sky was visible. On the ground there were plants planted everywhere.

Eve gasped. She scanned a plant and immediately went into retrieval mode, emitting a high frequency hum and flashing lights everywhere.

"_Would you cut that out?" said Red._ Eve didn't appear to hear her. _"Lime, will you please stop this?"_

Lime fidgeted with a few buttons and Eve released the plant from her tractor beam.

"_What the… why did you do that?" she said, confused._

"_There are thousands of plants on earth; see for yourself." said Red._

Eve looked through the hatch and indeed saw plants and trees as far as the eye could see.

"_How…how is this possible?" asked Eve._

For the mission's sake, Red decided that lying would be the best option.

"_Plant life has thrived over the years. When you landed and turned to fire on this unknown object, it was meant as a diversion. You were temporarily deactivated from behind. While deactivated, the humans sent us out to explore the planet for life. Once we confirmed it, the Axiom's captain requested we return to earth even though it was against Auto's directive."_

"_Really?" said Eve._ She had never known the captain to be a person to against one's directive. On the other hand, it seemed to perfectly explain the situation.

"_Auto explained to us that the toxicity levels on the planet were only down temporarily. You weren't found until a century later, and now it's too late to save these humans from the rising radiation and toxic gas levels."_

The only thing that sounded out of place to Eve was that it took them a century to find her.

"_Now our new directive is to go to the Enterprise and ask further guidance from their Auto-pilot."_

Eve thought about this. There was something about it that wasn't right, but it seemed logical enough and right now, she was relying on logic.

"_I will take on this new directive." _said Eve.

"_Good." said Red._

"_Let's prepare the rocket for launch."_

-----

Group three was moving into the Axiom. Robots and humans split up to search. Wall-E and the captain were searching the corridors of the third level. After they were unsuccessful, they moved up another level. Wall-E searched every room and called Eve's name often. He couldn't lose Eve; if he did, he'd lose himself.

Wall-E and the captain finished up level 2 and so went up to the main level. As they past the repair ward, they heard a noise. Immediately Wall-E knew where Eve and the probes were.

"Everyone meet me in the rocket bay," whispered the captain into his holo-screen as he and Wall-E tried to move as quickly and as quietly as possible.

The captain pulled out a weapon from his pocket.

"Wall-E you have a laser right?" asked the captain. Wall-E nodded. "That'll have to do." said the captain.

They entered the rocket bay doors facing a rocket that was standing right outside on the Axioms launch pad. The countdown had already begun.

"T-Minus 20 seconds and counting." said a computer voice. "Now closing cargo compartments."

The doors on the back of the rocket were now beginning to close.

"EVAH!" yelled Wall-E, "Evah, WAIT!" he rushed toward the closing doors.

"Wall-E, come back!" called the captain. "The countdown has already begun!"

Wall-E made it just in time and the captain backed out of the rocket bay to get away from the rocket boosters.

"T-Minus Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Liftoff."

The rocket gave a deaf defying roar and sailed upward into the atmosphere. Captain McCrea watched through the window until he couldn't see the rocket anymore.

"There he goes again." he said.


	6. Drastic Measures

_**I like this chapter. It's a little longer than previous chapters. I was afraid that it would get a little boring at some parts, but it isn't nearly as bad as I feared.**_

**Chapter 6: Drastic Measures**

Wall-E looked out the window at the stars and space. A century ago, he had chased Eve out into space and had held on to the outer hull the entire way to the Axiom. The experience was different from the inside; it wasn't as enjoyable. Wall-E was in a compartment about the size of two large rooms put together. There were many packages lying around that had been untouched for over a century. Wall-E realized he had left his device at home. Secretly he was hoping that he could use it to defend against the kidnapper, but now he couldn't do anything about it.

Wall-E searched for anything that could help. He couldn't find anything. As he looked at more cargo he saw something out of the corner of his lens. There was a computer dashboard near the entrance to the cargo bay.

As he approached it, a computer voice spoke, "Please speak verbal request."

Wall-E did his best, "Destiiinaaation." he said. A hologram popped up and an announcer's voice began, "The BnL Advanced Battle cruiser, the Enterprise, is Equipped with defense technologies to keep you safe out in space. With state of the art weapons such as the DEP ray, we will keep you safe on your cruise from any hostile forces. In fact, there is enough firepower in the Enterprise to wipe out an entire planet! But not to worry as there are safety protocols to prevent such an incident. The Enterprise is the leader of the battle cruiser fleet, and is totally robot operated making it safer than ever. If they here a cry for help, the Enterprise will come and save the day and ensure your five year cruise is untouched and comfortable for everyone." The holographic message ended. Wall-E sighed. He didn't really care about what the kidnapper wanted, he just wanted Eve back. Hopefully she was still all right.

-----

After five day's, the rocket arrived at the Enterprise. It was smaller than the Axiom, but definitely looked more suited for space battles. Everything on it spelled out "Stay away or else."

The rocket arrived inside the Enterprise and the cargo bay doors opened. Wall-E rolled out and hid behind the rocket. He saw the clean-up crew clean the five probes and then activated the probes. Wall-E recognized Eve's blue eyes and watched intently what she was doing. She began talking to her sister probes.

"First we must go to captain." said Eve.

Red shook her floating head. "Enterprise have no captain. Robot only. We find Auto."

Eve hated this plan. She secretly disliked the Auto-pilots; they were so disgustingly un-emotional. But there was no other choice, and now that Eve was convinced by Red's story, she had made it her top priority to complete her new directive.

"Okay then, we go." said Eve. Red's eyes narrowed. Why did Eve always have to be in charge? Why was she so special?

Wall-E watched intently and caught a few words. Why was Eve cooperating with them? Was this some sort of mission he hadn't heard about? What was going on?

-----

Wall-E followed the probes out into the halls. All robots of different kinds, including some Wall-E had never seen before, were rolling or hovering or walking down a robot highway similar to the Axiom's. The probes were going straight forward toward a door on the other side of the highway. They turned around and Pinky recognized Wall-E.

"_Hey look!" she said. "It's Wall-E!"_

"_Where?" asked Violet._

"_Wall-E?" Eve said. "Who's Wall-E"_

"_Stop it probes, that robot is of no concern to us." Red said loudly._

Wall-E waved to Eve in which she responded with a threatening activation of her cannon. The door closed and Wall-E was left staring at the place he had seen Eve raise her weapon at him. "Eeevaahh?" he faltered. Why would Eve raise her weapon at him? Was Eve mad at Wall-E? Wall-E rolled through the door and entered a small room. The doors closed behind him and a computer voice spoke.

"Level?" asked the computer.

"Uh, Preeviious." said Wall-E.

"Level 3 confirmed." responded the computer. A moment later the doors opened to a different hallway.

Wall-E rolled out to a spacious area with many doors around. A robot came out of one door and went into another. It seemed like a maze. Wall-E tried to look for clues of where Eve might have gone. Then he remembered that probes left behind an invisible ion trail. He readjusted his lenses to detect non-visible light.

A trail formed before is eyes. He followed it to a door halfway on the opposite wall. As he entered it, he switched off his ultra-vision.

This time the room seemed familiar. It was shaped just like the control room on the Axiom except there were no hover chairs or human necessities in sight. Wall-E spotted the probes speaking to the ships auto pilot. He quickly cubed up in fear of the one eyed wheel.

"Directive failure aboard Axiom." said Red. "Humans reached earth. Radiation already affected them."

Auto seemed to think. "Directive A113 compromised; alternate measures must be used to ensure safety of the rest of man kind. Earth must be destroyed.

"De-destroyed?" said Lime, hardly believing what was happening.

"Yes probe five, the humans on Earth are infected. Mankind is in jeopardy. Drastic measures must be taken." said Auto. Lime gulped, or at least made a sound similar to gulping.

Eve was bored. "Let us finish directive quickly." she said. She wanted to get back to her missions of exploring planets. She didn't care much for humans. The only human that she had cared for was the captain, and he had gone against his directive, so now Eve knew humans couldn't be trusted. She, although as evil as the thought was, didn't think she'd mind wiping out all humans on earth. They weren't necessary and could cause a lot more failed directives if left alone. She was slightly more bothered about wiping out the robots as well, but her new directive demanded it, so she had no choice. Or so she thought.

"I have set coordinates to earth. This ship is unable to perform hyper jump, so it will be two days before earth is reached." said Auto. "Please go to assigned quarters for remainder of this mission."

The probes turned and saw Wall-E watching them. He immediately cubed. The four probes and Auto ignored him, but Eve looked at Wall-E. There was something so very familiar about that robot. Giving Wall-E one last glimpse, Eve turned and followed her sisters. Wall-E readjusted to his normal self and followed Eve toward her quarters.

Wall-E could see something was very wrong was Eve, and he was determined to fix it.

_**By the way, DEP stands for Direct Energy Pulse.**_


	7. Out of Control

_**This is my favorite chapter so far. It seemed a bit short when I finished the first section, so I added the second section in there too lengthen it.**_

**Chapter 7: Out of control**

Eve's quarters were small, but shiny in every sense of the word. It was made especially for her type of robot with its own special recharge center that helped her recharge twice as fast. In the kitchen their were energy meals that Eve could plug in to her system to quickly recharge temporarily. There were even flavors.

A bed was placed in the right corner of the room. This was purely for relaxation as beds were not at all needed for robots. She activated her fingers and put them around her head in a relaxed posture, and floated onto the bed. She could see why humans enjoyed beds.

A knock came from the door. "Enter" said Eve, not moving from her relaxed position.

Wall-E entered Eve's room and Eve gasped. Then she quickly activated her cannon and aimed it at Wall-E.

Wall-E lowered his head a little but resisted the urge to cube up. He looked at her, then at her cannon. For the third time, Wall-E feared Eve, but for the first time he was courageous enough not to cower or hide.

"Evah, what wrong?" said Wall-E, trying to sound as normal as possible.

Eve, sensing that Wall-E didn't pose a threat, put away her cannon and asked plainly, "Directive?"

Wall-E was starting to understand what was happening.

"Evah don't remember."

"Directive?" Eve repeated, a little louder.

"Your directive," said Wall-E. He paused for a moment to try to get the right articulation. "Was tooah fiiind plants. Retuurn earth"

Eve was surprised at his accurate description of classified information and reactivated her weapon because her brain considered him a threat once more. For some reason her instinct told her not to harm Wall-E, but she preferred to be cautious.

"Wall-E, why follow me?" said Eve. Wall-E heard the uncertainty in her voice.

"Evah partner. My partner." said Wall-E.

Eve was startled, she was _his_ partner? What did that mean? She searched for definitions in her mind. "Partner; A person who shares or is associated with another in some action or endeavor; sharer; associate. 2; a husband or a wife; spouse"

"I have no memory." she stopped and then continued. "Of you being… my partner." She didn't know why, but it seemed like a lie. She felt anxious and things in her mind began to accumulate. Eve's emotions were beginning to spike.

"Evah remember." said Wall-E.

"No, no remember." said Eve.

"Evah remember!" repeated Wall-E desperately.

Eve had hit her threshold. "Go." said Eve.

Wall-E was heartbroken. "E-Evah?" he tried.

"Go. Go! GO!" cried Eve. She intentionally fired a warning shot to the wall behind Wall-E.

Wall-E didn't want to leave, but he couldn't see any alternative. So, he chose the only choice he had. He did what Eve told him.

Eve watched Wall-E roll out with his face tilted down. She felt guilty and dishonest. Why was she feeling this way? Her emotions hit their peak and she fired her weapon at the charging station. All her sensors seemed to go haywire; she began firing at everything in sight. Wall-E listened to her rage outside of her quarters. He wanted to do something about it, he wanted to comfort Eve. But he couldn't. He heard a probe hovering towards him, and hid behind a second door. Violet was the probe. She had heard Eve's shots and was coming to help

"_Eve what's going…" started Violet. _She couldn't finish her sentence because she had just been shot. Eve was holding her cannon straight at Violet; her eyes barely slits. Then she realized what she had done and looked at her cannon. Eve regretted shooting at violet. Violet's look was not of anger or of sadness, but of surprise. Then she deactivated. Although Eve hadn't harmed Violet, she felt like she had betrayed her sister. She decided she'd make up for it by completing her new directive. And no one, not even Wall-E, would stand in her way. She grabbed violet and, with a crazy look in her eyes, hovered towards Red's quarters.

Wall-E realized what he had to do. He had spent enough time trying to convince Eve of the truth, now it was time to take action. For the first time, Wall-E was not afraid of the consequences. He would stop them from harming his friends no matter what the cost. And, as much as it was in his power, save Eve as well.

-----

"_Wall-E!" yelled Eve angrily as the security robots trapped them in. Each robot's tractor beams came online, and Eve grabbed Wall-E before the robots fired. The bots chased after them saying, "Halt!. Eve hid herself and Wall-E in a small window. Looking through it, she spotted an escape pod. A sudden idea occurred to her. She motioned toward the route and grabbed Wall-E again. They went into the elevator and began lowering…_

"Huh?" Eve woke out of sleep mode. She had just had a dream. Something she hadn't experienced before. What an interesting experience it was to her. She didn't remember the events of the dream yet somehow, she also did remember. She tried to focus on the details of her dream but they were slipping away. All she could remember was that it was something about her directive and the robot Wall-E.

Eve looked around. She was in a charging station with her four sister probes. Each one was in sleep mode. Eve sighed and forgot about the dream. She went into sleep mode again.


	8. Betrayal

_**Way longer.**_

**Chapter 8: Betrayal**

"Earth will be reached in approximately one hour." said the computer. Auto turned toward the five probes.

"We must prepare the DEP ray for activation." he said.

All probes saluted him. Then they were off to their battle stations. Eve felt more determined than ever to do this, yet something in her being told her this was wrong. She ignored it and went to her station.

Wall-E looked around and spotted a BURN-E bot. He caught it's attention.

"D-Eee-Pppee control?" he asked. Burn-E took one claw and pointed down the corridor.

"Take this corridor down to the elevator and go to the second floor. Then go through door number five and the security door is on your left."

Wall-E was stunned by Burn-E's speech capability. The Burn-E back home couldn't speak that well. Apparently robots on this ship had enhanced speech.

Wall-E followed Burn-E's directions and sure enough, he came to a door with caution labels and restricted access signs surrounding it. The door was clearly labeled, "DEP control room. Restricted access."

Wall-E spotted the controls and attempted opening the doors. He typed in several combinations. "Access denied." said the computer. He tried again and again and again. Then he finally decided on destroying the controls with his laser.

The door locks malfunctioned and the door opened. Wall-E rolled in and immediately the alarm went off.

"Intruder alert, Intruder alert, unauthorized entry."

Wall-E ignored the alarm and headed toward the control panel. Again it said "access denied." Wall-E searched for the main power source in the room, and found a hatch. He opened it and found many optical crystal lasers across the inside of the hatch. One of them was glowing red. He fired his laser at it.

-----

"Destination has been reached. A successful orbit has been achieved." said the computer.

Auto wasted no time. "Probes at stations." he said.

"Probe five"

"Check" said Lime.

"Probe four"

"Check" said Violet.

"Probe three."

"Chheck." Pinky said nervously. This was making her uncomfortable.

"Probe two."

"Check." said Red. She had never felt so alive in her life, so much power in her hands. It was thrilling.

"Probe one."

Eve was distracted, thinking about her dream from the night before.

"Probe one, please check." repeated Auto.

"Check!" blurted Eve.

"Standby for weapon activation." said Auto.

"Activate consoles in five, four, three, two…"

-----

Wall-E was still firing his laser at the power core. He heard the countdown and had intensified his laser. Finally he had success.

"… one, activate DEP consoles now." said Auto.

The crystals dimmed out before Wall-E's lenses. An error screen popped up on every probe's console.

"What!?" cried Red.

Auto displayed the message, "There is an intruder alert in the DEP control room. Probe one, arrest the intruder."

Red was outraged. "No, I should arrest the intruder."

"I said probe one. Do not defy my orders probe two." Auto replied firmly.

Eve left her console with her cannon at the ready.

-----

Meanwhile Wall-E tried to do everything he could to eliminate the DEP ray. He lasered anything he could identify that might be important. He didn't get to do much more damage though, as Eve burst through the doors holding her cannon up to him.

"Get away from controls." Eve said. Her eyes showed pure determination.

Saddened, Wall-E rolled away from the control panel. Eve, still holding her weapon up at Wall-E, looked to see what damage had been done. She activated the communicator on the panel and spoke to Auto.

"Critical damage. Major systems offline."

"Have you apprehended the intruder?" said Auto.

"Am doing so now." Eve glanced toward Wall-E angrily.

Wall-E looked at Eve. He couldn't believe that she had forgotten everything. What Eve's sister's had done was unforgivable. For the first time in his life, he hated Eve for what she was trying to do; for accepting and even _wanting_ to kill millions of lives; humans and robots alike. He felt like he was just starting to get to know the true Eve; one that was just as destructive and hostile as her sisters. He felt betrayed.

-----

Eve spoke to Wall-E. "Follow."

Wall-E followed without any expression showing on his face.

Eve took him to a room. "Enter." she said, never taking her weapon off him.

She pressed a few buttons and a transparent energy shield locked Wall-E inside the room.

She deactivated her cannon and faced away from Wall-E.

Wall-E just stood there, thinking. Thinking about Eve and her dark past, and about the things she never told him. Eve was built to save and preserve life, yet she was willingly trying to destroy it.

"Evah." said Wall-E.

Eve ignored him.

"Evah betray friends." Wall-E continued, "Evah betray Wall-E."

Eve tried to ignore Wall-E, but she felt something. She identified it as pain; not physical, but mental pain.

"Evah betray Captain," Wall-E said louder now, "And Evah betray M-O."

Eve couldn't take this. The pain was growing stronger.

"Evah betray directive," and, with all his will he pronounced every last syllable correct, "And Eve has betrayed herself."

Eve would have been shedding tears if she could. She began making sobbing sounds.

"Evah betray everyone."

"STOP!" shouted Eve, blasting the wall in front of her. Wall-E stopped.

An incoming transmission interrupted her emotions.

"Probe one, return to console. Repairs are almost complete." Auto spoke plainly.

"On my way." Eve left without speaking or looking at Wall-E.

Wall-E truly felt sorry for Eve, but he could see no way to help her. Suddenly a hologram activated inside his room. Squinting for a moment, Wall-E noticed he was seeing the Captain.

"Wall-E, is that you?"

Wall-E felt a little hope. He nodded.

"Good! What's going on?" asked the captain.

"Destruction. Eeenterprise bring destruuctioon to earth." Wall-E said.

"Oh dear, that's bad." said the captain. After a moment, the captain seemed to have an idea. "Wall-E, are they using a DEP ray?"

"Yes." said Wall-E.

"Then the auto-pilot aboard that ship has probably deactivated the safety protocols. Wall-E if you can get to the main control room you can reactivate the protocols and destroy the override switch so that Auto can't disable them again without destroying the ray." The captain said, out of breath.

Wall-E nodded. "How you contact?"

"Oh, you know that device you found under the Axiom's holo-detector? It's a ship communicator. I was able to hack into the ships communications and find you. Good thing you found it, I had forgotten it still existed." explained the Captain. "Hurry, the repairs are almost complete. The main control room is on the third level. Take the seventh door when you get down there. Good luck Wall-E."

Wall-E deactivated the energy shield with his laser and went down the corridors. Wall-E couldn't afford any distractions. He wouldn't stop until he stopped this weapon. Eve would have to flat out destroy Wall-E in order to stop him.


	9. Repair

_**Sorry this chapter is so short but I couldn't resist the cliffhanger.**_

**Chapter 9: Repair**

Wall-E followed the Captains directions precisely. Once he got to the security door, he fried the controls and entered the room. The main control room was much more sophisticated and it overwhelmed Wall-E for a moment. He saw a panel and went over to it. It required a password. This time Wall-E would need to enter a password to reactivate the safety protocols. He frantically typed in different passwords that related to the ship.

-----

"Repairs are complete." said Auto. "Probes, return to your consoles."

Eve and the rest of them went to their consoles. Eve felt miserable. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was doing something wrong.

As Eve entered her console Auto spoke again.

"Probe one, someone has reactivated the ships safety protocols on Deck C. Please eliminate this threat. We cannot deal with it anymore."

Eve saluted the holo-screen and left her console for the second time.

She hurried toward the elevator, and entered her destination. Eve felt relieved that she could finally get rid of this little annoyance once and for all.

-----

"Access denied," said the computer. Wall-E tried again, "Access denied," and again, "Access denied," and again. He was about to give up when the panel began filling itself out. "Access granted." said the computer.

A holo-screen appeared in front of Wall-E with the captain. The captain saluted Wall-E and Wall-E saluted back.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Eve Wall-E." he said.

Wall-E nodded. He didn't want to think about it.

The holo-screen shut off and Wall-E proceeded to reactivate the safety protocols.

"Protocols reactivated." the computer said. Wall-E searched for the crystal panel in order to eliminate the override crystal. After a moment of searching, he found the panel and opened it to several dozen crystals. Wall-E studied them for the right one.

They were all similar so Wall-E had to make sure he chose the correct one. If he chose the wrong crystal he could disable the gravity, or shut off a major system. He couldn't afford delays. After several seconds of close study, Wall-E found the override crystal. It was glowing a little brighter and had the word "Override" written microscopically on the side. Wall-E's lenses could see it though, as he had microscopic vision.

Wall-E grabbed the crystal with his claw and pulled it out.

The doors behind Wall-E burst open. Eve had her cannon raised up to Wall-E again. Wall-E felt he was beginning to get used to this.

"Evah…" began Wall-E.

"NO!" yelled Eve, she seemed to be trying to gather up the courage to shoot.

Eve didn't move, and she didn't shoot. Wall-E began to move towards her, holding the crystal in his hand. Eve moved back as Wall-E moved towards her.

Eve no longer showed anger or determination, but her face was full of confusion. What were these feelings for Wall-E that she had? Wall-E was almost a foot away from Eve when the doors burst open again. Red had her cannon raised at Wall-E.

"_What?" said Eve. "What are you doing!?"_

"_Finishing the job you can't do." said Red._

Red aimed at Wall-E and her cannon lit bright blue. Time seemed to slow down as her cannon prepared to shoot.

-----

"NO!" Eve cried. Eve turned and shot Red's arm clean off. Red looked confused and angry.

"Probe one?" she said. Red flew straight at Eve, but Eve fired at Red. Red deactivated.

Eve returned her attention to Wall-E. Her expression was blank. She charged her weapon and fired.

_**Your probably saying "No way!" Just wait.**_


	10. Remembered

_**I hope you like this chapter. I think it is the longest.**_

**Chapter 10: Remembered**

Eve's shoot hit its target. The crystal Wall-E was holding shattered into a million pieces. Eve deactivated her cannon and put her fins over her eyes, then activated her fingers. She looked like she was hiding her face.

"Evah?" asked Wall-E. Eve took her hands off her face. She looked sad and confused. She looked like she didn't know who she was.

"Evah." Wall-E repeated. Wall-E got close to her. Eve had no urge to take out her cannon again. Something told her that this was right. Wall-E got close to Eve and moved his head toward hers. Then a spark united them both. Instead of the spark going out after a second, it continued to go from Wall-E to Eve for a long time. Eve began to remember things.

The first thing she remembered was after she had shot the rock. She remembered scanning objects and firing at Wall-E several times. She remembered Wall-E trying to impress her with a trash sculpture of herself, and Wall-E showing her all his collectables. Then her memories shifted to the Axiom and her being activated on the captain's bridge. Eve remembered finding the plant in space and her first kiss with Wall-E. She remembered dancing, and all the emotions that came with it. Then she remembered Wall-E being shocked. Then Eve remembered Wall-E being crushed by the holo-detector and flying over earth to find Wall-E's truck, and she remembered trying to fix Wall-E. She remembered how her spark had caused Wall-E to remember, and now she knew that Wall-E's spark had caused her to remember too.

But something was wrong.

After the spark ended Eve hugged Wall-E. He didn't hug back. He didn't move or react to Eve in any way.

Eve was worried. Did giving Eve's memory back cause Wall-E to… no she couldn't bear the thought. She grabbed Wall-E and headed to the repair ward.

-----

Eve crashed through the diagnostic glass window and went to the back where spare parts were made. She opened up Wall-E and searched for anything that would be fried. Nothing seemed wrong. She searched and searched but everything in Wall-E was in working order. Why then, wasn't Wall-E working?

She suddenly experienced flashbacks. Back to when Wall-E first felt emotion.

Eve saw through Wall-E's eyes at hundred's of Wall-E robots lined up at a station. Each robot went in, and none came out. Eve watched as Wall-E got nearer and nearer to the front of the line until he was only two dozen away from the front. Then she saw the Wall-E bots were being turned off, one by one. She felt that somehow Wall-E felt deep emotions of pain inside. Once Wall-E had reached the front, there was a human man. Eve noticed that this man was a lot skinnier than anyone had been on the Axiom. The man looked at the back of Wall-E's body.

"Well now, would you look at that. You're the first Wall-E unit built. It's a wonder you've lasted so long. It's a shame you gotta be turned off. Just then, Wall-E escaped the man's hold and rolled away. He turned to his brother Wall-E's and spoke; "Follow."

All the remaining Wall-E units followed Wall-E away from the station.

"Wait where are you goin', where are you all goin'?" said the man.

The Wall-E units ignored him. Every one of them followed the lead Wall-E away into the denser areas of trash. Then they returned to their jobs of cleaning up.

Apparently the man had called BnL headquarters, because an army of robots began destroying the Wall-E's. Eve was horrified as she saw that the robots that were destroying the Wall-E's were in fact very similar to her. The only difference was the lack of expression and the color. They were all colored Red.

Eve saw that Wall-E evaded these armies and that the next day Wall-E left his truck to see his many brothers destroyed all over the place. Their bodies were strewn all around and matched into the trash that surrounded them.

Wall-E gave a horrible sound. He kicked trash and broke his precious collectables. After several anger filled moments, Wall-E yelled "NOOOO!" and cubed up. He remained like that for almost a year.

The flashback ended and Eve realized this was a memory that Wall-E had successfully blocked from his past. Eve realized that in his transfer, Wall-E had given Eve the memory he was based on, and turned himself off because of it. Eve realized there was a simple solution to this problem. She got close to Wall-E and gave him a spark kiss.

-----

Wall-E reactivated. "Evah…" he said.

Eve was joyful that he was alright. "Here." she said. She held out her hand and Wall-E took it.

"Evah remember?" Wall-E said.

"Yes." Eve whispered. Wall-E was suddenly very happy. "Evah remember!"

"Yes, but not long." said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Red with her cannon up again. She was surrounded by Lime, Pinky, and Violet who all had their cannons aimed at either Wall-E or Eve.

"_You have proven to be permanently malfunctioned" said Red. "Therefore we must destroy you."_

Eve looked at each of her sister probes.

"_It is too late. The override crystal has been destroyed. You have all failed your directive." Eve said._

"_No." Red said._ Her voice was uncertain. _"No, that isn't possible."_

Eve held up a piece of the crystal that remained. The probes immediately identified it as a shard from the override crystal.

"_No!" said Red._

"_You have failed your directive, Red." repeated Eve. "There is nothing you can do."_

The other probes took there attention toward Red, who appeared to be having a mental breakdown. "Failed." she said. "Failed, failed, failed, failed, failed!" Red deactivated her weapon and the other three probes did the same. They all seemed to be going through the same mental breakdown Red was going through.

Eve sighed. This was bound to seriously damage their personalities, but they weren't going to be harmed and it was the only option she had. Eve looked at Wall-E with a smile in her eyes and picked him up. It was time to go home.

_**Stories not over yet…**_


	11. Happy Ending

**Chapter 11: Happy Ending**

Eve took Wall-E down to the bridge and easily deactivated Auto. She then imputed the controls to land. A holo message appeared in front of her.

"Wall-E?" It was the captain.

Eve saw him and saluted. The captain smiled.

"I trust that you're back to your normal self now?" the captain asked.

Eve nodded.

"Well that's good. I've prepared the second landing sight. See you soon."

Eve brought the ship down safely onto the landing pad. Wall-E felt relieved. He was back home again.

-----

The captain met them outside. "It's so great to see you guy's unharmed. Thank goodness. Did you have any problems with the Auto on board?" said the captain.

Eve shook her head. "No."

"That's good." The captain said relieved.

Wall-E and Eve shared a spark kiss. The captain left so as to not spoil the moment.

Suddenly M-O saw them and came by. He showed his thanks that Wall-E and Eve were back by cleaning them up and giving a few joyful beeps.

Seeing that the moment was over, the captain returned. "What should we do with your sister bots Eve?"

Eve thought for a second. Erasing their memories would be the best option, seeing as they probably couldn't live with the fact that they failed their directive. Now that Eve thought about it, she hadn't failed her original directive. If she had, the same might have happened to her.

"Delete memory." she told the captain. The captain nodded and floated in on his hover chair to retrieve the probes.

Eve looked at Wall-E and thought about the things he had gone through. Maybe forgetting wasn't always so bad. But Eve preferred it differently. She preferred never to forget and to always face her future, no matter how ugly it is.

Eve transformed her fin into a hand again and invited Wall-E to take her hand. Wall-E did so, and they went home together. It was the end of a very long stroll.

_**This chapter was really short, but I felt I couldn't add much more to it. I will add more stories in the near future about Wall-E and Eve. I've already got a few ideas. I hope you enjoyed this story because I certainly enjoyed making it. Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
